


Bittersweet

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night could be a mistake.</p><p>One mistake that could make or break Athos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

This should never have happened, he mused as he sat up. Things could only get worse from here as Athos looked over at Milady, naked and next to him in the bed. There shouldn’t be the need for Athos to lay down and hold her close, to kiss her awake, to nuzzle her neck and make sure she was alright.   
  
Those feelings should never be there.  
  
Athos looked around the room; regal, rather grand, a lesser important room in the palace. He still wasn’t sure how Milady had had secured a room like this, more so, how she had managed to convince the King she was no threat to anyone.   
  
Athos stood as silently as he could, shifting around the room to dress. He hated himself for this. He hated that he had allowed himself to fall for her pretty lies, her self-obsessed need to be loved. Slowly, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, stumbling through to the bathroom.  
  
Surely he had been drunk last night? Surely, he was suffering a hangover and he wasn’t in bed with Milady, but a mere maiden who he mistook in his drunken state. He stared through the door at the face on the pillows, a soft frown where that had been a smile merely minutes earlier.  
  
No.  
  
There were no wine bottles on the floor. There was no headache, or flinching at the light.  
  
He was sober and he had lain with his woman he was supposed to hate.   
  
A soft groan came from the bed and Athos watched as blue-green eyes sleepily blinked open. The frown deepened before those bewitching eyes fell on Athos stood in the bathroom doorway.  
  
“Leaving so soon?”  
  
“This should have never happened.”  
  
“I am your wife, am I not? This can happen.”  
  
“You murdered my brother.”  
  
Milady merely shrugged, slowly standing to pull a mere robe on, making sure to hold it tight.  
  
“Do I make your stomach twist in shame, Athos?”  
  
That was a question he did not know the answer to. His stomach was twisting, but with shame? Shame was not the emotion he felt right now. All he wanted, all he _needed_ , was to walk across the room, grab her and hold her close, to kiss her as hard as he could for as long as he could.   
  
He turned away.  
  
“I have guard duty.”  
  
“You are already present in the palace. You have time... We have time.”  
  
“I must report to the garrison first. Treville will be expecting me.”  
  
Athos continued to pull his small clothes on, freezing at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Athos... Please.”  
  
“Why should I give you what you want?”  
  
“Because you want it also. Did you think I wouldn’t notice that look in your eyes when you look at me?”  
  
“Hatred?”  
  
“Love.”  
  
Athos stared down at her as she moved around to face him, hands sliding down his arms. She tilted her head a little, her lips pursing as she looked up at him.  
  
“You know Louis will excuse you if I ask him to.”  
  
“You know my commission remains intact because of my reputation of being where I need to be before I am due.”  
  
“If that is the case, then you can afford to be late just once... Surely?”  
  
Athos noted the small movement her shoulders gave, the way the robe fell open ever so slightly – and he froze again.  
  
There was part of him that wanted to pick her up, carry her to the bed and lay with her till she couldn’t scream out anymore.  
  
And there was a part of him that was sick to his stomach.  
  
“Oh fine. You miserable old drunk. Go and play with your brothers. Although none of them will be as good company as I.”  
  
Athos watched her stalk back to the bed, frowning as she did. His mind was telling him not to say anything, to finish dressing and walk out the room but his mouth was opening of its own accord.  
  
“I can’t keep coming here... Louis will get suspicious. You know where I am lodging, come meet me tonight, late. About 10 o’clock...”  
  
And with that, he secured his sword to his belt and walked out the room.


End file.
